Pokespe High School
by yellowseason
Summary: The classic Dexholders are thrown into a high school environment. Shippings included: special, oldrival, preciousmetal, frantic, crystal/emerald don't know name
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short work of the Pokedex Holders experiences at school. Nothing too serious, much more lighthearted than my other works. But please enjoy!**

"Come on Red, hurry up! Blue and Green are probably already waiting for us down at the bus stop! And Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are already at school!"

He checked his hair in the mirror one more time wondering _seriously, how does it stay up like that anyways?_ Then he headed down the stairs to find Yellow.

"Finally, you got everything?"

"Yea, let's go!"

The two headed out their door to sidewalks, where they found Gold being dragged by his hair by Crystal to the bus stop.

"Ow! Quit it Super Serious Gal! Watch the hair!"

When Crystal saw her two classmates observing the spectacle, she let go of her killer grip on Gold.

"Ow Crystal…" he whined, "look what you did, my hair's a mess!"

"You're a mess, and your hair always looks like that anyways." Then she turned to Red and Yellow, "So, ready for the Poke Academy?"

The Pokemon Academy or Poke Academy for short is a prestigious boarding school for both genders that excels in all subjects. It's an incredibly affluent school, and everyone knows that the owner is none other than the Mr. Giovanni himself. Mr. Giovanni, while not exactly the best person in the world, refuses to allow his campus to be anything less than immaculate, and has also constructed several libraries, gymnasiums, anything a school could need. More for his pride than the sake of his students, but the students don't complain. On top of that…the dorms aren't too bad either…especially if you're wealthy enough to be residing in a Level 4 or 5 dorm. The staff of teachers and instructors is also world-renowned. They've been recruited from around the world, and make it their task to insure all students are developing, and challenging their knowledge. Mastery of a class earns the students "badges", which are essentially useless aside from the fact that they allow access to Student Council, major tournaments, and more classes. While the school is certainly costly to attend, many students have been accepted on various scholarships, such as Yellow had been.

"So which dorm building did you guys get assigned to this year?" Crystal asks, checking her own paper.

"The Kanto Dorm, Level 5," Red and Yellow answer simultaneously, then they both try to hide a blush.

_I wonder if I can finally make a move on Yellow this year._

_This means I get to spend more time with Red this year._

"A-a-anyways…what dorm did you guys get?" Red sputtered, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Hmm, well, it looks like Gold here is going to be in the Johto Dorm like last year, in a Level 5, and since the Johto Dorm is so full, I'm being relocated to the Hoenn Dorm, Level 5, to make up for the inconvenience."

"Good for you, who're the teachers then?"

Crystal pulled out another piece of paper from her backpack and read out, "Kanto teachers this year: Brock, Misty, Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koga, Blaine, and currently pending. Your supervisor will be Professor Oak. Johto teachers this year: Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and Clair. Your supervisor will be Professor Elm. Hoenn teachers this year: Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Norman, Winona, Tate & Liza, and Juan. Your supervisor will be Professor Birch."

"Currently pending," Yellow repeated shyly, "does that mean that prefects have a chance to apply for leader position this year?"

"Yea, so is anyone going to apply? Red…didn't you say earlier that Green was going to apply for the position?"

"Yea…but I don't know how he's going to manage it, after all, being Vice President on top of that…and with the current President being who she is, his life must be-"

"Think carefully about what you're going to say there Red." The four turned around to see an annoyed Blue giving Red "her look". Next to her was an embarrassed looking Green, carrying his backpack and Blue's handbag as well.

"What were you about to say then Red?"

"Uh, …he must have it so easy with the President being the kind and wonderful person she is?"

"Aww, thank you Red." She smiled, knowing well that no one in the group would dare to oppose her, or her little "brother" Silver, or she could make their life miserable. Speaking of Silver…

"Where's Silver?" Gold asked.

"Oh right, so he and I made a bet the other day, and he lost…so say hello to…my little sister Sil-chan!"

An embarrassed girl with bright red hair tied back in a cute little ponytail was pushed into the center of the circle the group had made. She was wearing the standard school uniform, with a shortened skirt, and her face had apparently been touched up with light blusher, mascara, and lightly-colored lipstick. All in all, she would have been very pretty if not for the fact that her face was fixed in a scowl.

The group burst out in laughter, all except Gold, who looked rather…well, mesmerized. Silver tried to hide behind Blue again but she wouldn't let him.

"Now now, Sil-chan, since you're new here, it would be nice to open up and make some friends," then to the others, "Sorry about that, she's awfully shy around large numbers of new people. But don't cross her, she's Mr. Giovanni's darling little angel." His scowl deepended.

They waited a while for the bus to arrive, and soon, they were at the gates of Poke Academy, where Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were waiting for them.

"Hang on here guys, Greenie, Crystal, and I have Student Council junk we have to take care of. And by we, I of course mean Green and Crystal." The demon President then dragged her reluctant Vice and Secretary into the depths of the schoolgrounds.

Gold broke the silence that followed. "So, let's all check out our rooms, I hear that Mr. what's his name been even more competitive with getting the dorms into a brag-worthy shape this year." Everyone gave their assent and headed off to find their rooms. Two people share a room, unless a single-person room is requested. But, single-person rooms were ridiculously expensive, so pretty much anyone who wasn't as rich as the prominent Berlitz family for instance shared a room. Speaking of which, their were rumors that the Berlitz family was funding an addition of a "Sinnoh" dorm to the school. Anyways, all the students were wondering who they would end up sharing rooms with.

Red looked up to see Green standing in front of his room door. They exchanged a quick smile as they realized they would be sharing rooms. Their luggage had already been sent to the school a few days ago, so it was ready and waiting for them. They were sharing a Level 5 room, and why shouldn't they be? Red was last year's champion of the sports competition, with Green coming in as runner-up. Of course, being a supervisor's grandson, there were also some benefits.

On the girl's half of the dorm building, Yellow stared at the massive pile of suitcases Blue had sent into their room. Not that they were going to take up too much space, after all, the Student Council officers get a Level 5, but how could anyone need that much junk? She scanned over some labels on the cases, and saw the words "Silver" on many of them . She smiled. Silver was going to be in for a shock.

"Shit!" Silver yelled. "Arceusdamn!"

"What's wrong?" asked his raven-haired roommate. He turned to look at what Silver was so upset about when he saw in his first suitcase Silver's casual clothes…obviously meant for females. When school was not in session, students and staff could change into more casual clothes. Silver desperately opened his other suitcases…and tried to close them up before a pair of Pichu-patterned panties fell out. Gold smirked…this was going to be a _fun _year.

Crystal on the other hand, was frustrated. Not only she had been forcibly dragged by Blue somewhere only to be let go of, but she had only remembered she had been relocated to the Hoenn room after she spent ten minutes trying her key at her dorm number in the Johto building. Inside, she saw Sapphire, trashing up the room, obviously discontent at being forced to wear a skirt.

"You'd better not, or the teachers are going to give you Hell."

Sapphire sulked, she just realized what she was doing. Already, the school year was not looking good for her.

Ruby and Emerald were the only two in the group not to be residing in a Level 5, instead, they had a Level 3, comfortable, but not as luxurious as the other rooms. The two of them were about to say something when the bell rang signifying that school had officially begun.

**So, I'm thinking of making this into my first chapter story. Reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed my fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I just want to apologize in advance that there are likely to be inconsistencies in who teaches what class and who's in what class. For now, let's just say that the school schedule is different daily, and is also very prone to change. But setting that aside, please enjoy! Also, since I forgot this last time, I do no****t own any part of Pokemon.**

"Gold! Gold! Get off your lazy ass and get up!"

"Aw, 5 more minutes…"

With that, Silver dropped his textbook directly on Gold's face.

"Ow! Okay! I'll get up." Gold sat upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. In front of him stood an angry looking Silver dressed in his female uniform. "Still got your panties in a knot because Blue won't give you back your clothes?" That might not have been so offensive if Silver wasn't wearing literal panties. His face flushed when Gold flipped his short skirt up as he exited the room.

"It's okay, in fact, I think you look kind of cute like this…Sil-chan" With that Silver's face turned as red as his hair. He was going to murder Gold.

In the cafeteria, the "Kanto" gang was the first to arrive.

"Oh, I just remembered Greenie, the Student Council Officers need to head to the Auditorium today."

"But I haven't eaten yet..."

"Come on Green, you're as lazy as ever! As punishment, you have to finish all my Council paperwork by the day's end!"

Red gave Green a smile as he was escorted by Blue out of the room to the hallway, then his smile fell as soon as he realized this left him alone with Yellow. His face flushed his namesake.

"Umm, Red? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's fine…it's just…um…the food is really spicy is all…" He gave a weak smile. He really stank at impromptu. The blonde seemed to realize that that wasn't the problem, especially granted he hadn't started eating yet, but she decided to let it go. Their moment of awkwardness was cut short when Ruby and Sapphire joined them.

"Aww…stupid Ruby and Sapphire, ruining my plan," Blue whined, watching the scene through the windows.

"I don't get it, so does the Council have something going on or not?"

"No, I just wanted to get Red and Yellow alone together."

"A full cafeteria at school in the early morning isn't the most romantic scene you could have set up."

"Oh shush, what do you know about romance anyways?" Then her face twisted into a devious smile. "Wait did you say 'scene' and 'set up'? I've got another great idea coming up."

"Umm, Blue? What's this?" Crystal asked the President, who'd just come into the Council's main office with a very reluctant Green. Blue claimed that she had had another one of her "great ideas".

"Isn't it obvious Crys? It's a proposal for a school play!"

"Well, okay...what I meant more of is why?"

"Oh, I have my reasons…you two…just make sure it happens. I have something I have to do."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Blue gave them a smirk. "I'm going to go find our cast and crew of course!"

"No," was the flat response, "I refuse."

"Aww…why not Sil-chan? It'll be fun."

"Okay, first off, stop calling me Sil-chan. Secondly, I'm not entering a stupid play. Especially not if _you're _directing. Thirdly, why is it _The Little Mermaid_, out of all stories?"

"Oh, why not Silver? Besides…you used to love that story, didn't you?" His face flushed red again as Gold smiled sinisterly at him.

"You used to like those stories?

"Wha-, no I swear I didn't, she's making it up-"

"Ah, Silver, don't try and deny it. You loved all those princess stories, remember? Here Gold, check out his Halloween costumes from elementary school."

"No! She forced me!"

"Aww," Gold smirked, seeing a picture of 8-year old Silver dressed in a glittery yellow dress, "you looked so adorable back then."

"Blue!"

"Okay Silver, how about this. If you don't agree to perform in the play, then I'm sending these photos to everyone in our group."

"Okay fine…you win, I'll perform."

"Thanks Sil-chan! What about you Gold!"

"Sure thing! I'll perform! After all, I'm sure the ladies will love seeing me onstage!"

"Costume design? Well, you came to the right person! I'll make the most gorgeous, fantastic, utterly fabu-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it pretty boy. Well, sure, I guess I'll perform…I mean…only 'cuz everyone else is doing it. As long as I don't have to wear a stupid dress or anything."

"Of course not," Blue said, her eyes telling a different story, "I'd never want for anyone to be humiliated on stage."

Sapphire then realized the trouble she'd just signed herself into, and she tried to rip up the paper, but Blue was just too fast for her, and took it from her hands. Ruby then put his arm around her shoulder and whispered sinisterly, "don't worry Sapphire. I'll make sure your costume will be absolutely fabulous."

"Nooooo!"

"Come on everyone! Places! Places!"

"Geez," came an annoyed voice from backstage, "why is Super Serious Gal the director?"

"Come on, we perform tomorrow night! Her Majesty Blue wants this to be perfect! Where's our leading actress?"

Yellow tripped out onto the stage. "Umm, couldn't Ruby have made something a little less…revealing?"

Silver and Sapphire were forced out onstage by Blue, both wearing, along with their scowls, red and pink bikini tops respectively, Silver had been forced to use false breast forms. On bottom, they were wearing a "tail", which Ruby had sewn out of some sea-green fabric and decorated liberally with glitter. Blue held up a pair of high heels matching their bikini tops in front of each of them, and the two tried to run away, only to be stopped by some strange gadget things Emerald, the assistant director, had fastened on the doors.

"Blue! Why did you pick such an idiot for costume design? I don't think anyone here likes their costume!"

"An idiot! Well cavegirl! Excuse me for trying to make you look halfway presentable! And besides…there are others here having a hard time with their job! Like Emerald, for instance!"

"Hey! I'm an awesome assistant director!" _Crap, I only did this so I could help out Crystal_, _I honestly have no idea what I'm doing!"_

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road guys! We have to perform tomorrow!"

Three hours later, Crystal had worked everyone down to a pulp, Emerald tried to help as best as he could, but he only made things worse by enforcing Crystal's orders so firmly.

Yellow thought to herself _I wonder why Blue is so intent on having me as the lead female, and Red as the lead male?_

The big night finally came, and the auditorium was packed with teachers and students alike.

Crystal and Emerald walked out onto the stage, both dressed quite formally. "We hope you enjoy the play that our Student Council under the leadership of our beloved, wonderful, amazing, fantastic President Blue has set up purely for your entertainment purposes. Now, please turn all cell phones off and enjoy!" After a few seconds, the curtains rose, and Yellow appeared onstage, hair dyed red, wearing a more appropriate costume than what she had on previously.

Ruby muttered to Emerald, "The world does not understand my genius."

Then, Crystal began narrating, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful mermaid named Ariel. She longed for nothing more than to be a part of the world that we humans can enjoy. Today is a very special day for Yel-I mean Ariel. It's her sixteenth birthday, and her father, King Triton is holding a magnificent soiree for his youngest daughter's coming of age." Green came out onstage wearing a crown and a very handsome toga exposing a good deal of his chest and holding a large silver trident. Out in the audience, several girls can be heard sighing and even fainting. "However, much to King Triton's annoyance, Ariel was nowhere to be found."

"Come to me daughters of mine, where is Ariel?" No one came onstage. "I said 'come to me daughters of mine, where is Ariel?'" Blue pushed out a very reluctant Silver and Sapphire onstage. Their costumes remained unchanged unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it. Now, several boys in the audience were having nosebleeds. Certainly many boys were thinking perverted thoughts about Silver, after all, no one ever revealed his true gender.

Blue whispered to Crystal backstage, "If we keep this up, he might beat Yellow's record from elementary when we made people think she was a boy." Then she started narrating again.

"King Triton was greatly angered by his daughter's defiance and sent his trusted Sebastian the Krabby to spy on her." Here, Emerald was supposed to change the scene, but his foot got caught in the ropes, and he was suspended from the ceiling.

Gold spoke with an accent that sounded more Russian than Jamaican, "Ariel…umm…" he forgot his lines, "So, King Triton wants you not to go to the outer world or something like that."

Green walked in a little earlier than expected, because Gold had just said his cue line, and he started destroying Yellow's room. Eventually, he swung back his trident too hard and accidentally hit Gold on the head, knocking him out.

Yellow then swam to the sea witch a.k.a. Blue's lair. Blue was wearing a rather suggestive black dress that clung to her curves tightly, and barely reached mid-thigh. All the boys who hadn't already fainted from seeing Silver were now down for the count.

"Come hither poor child, I shall help you not only become human, but also find a charming prince for you on the land. Now, I'll need your voice." Yellow sang a tune and held it, and many of the males in the audience plus Red had to stop for a moment to admire her beautiful voice.

Yellow then took off her stupid tail that had been making her trip so much, and she re-entered the stage during the ball scene wearing an elegant, full-length, white dress. Red walked up to her and asked her for a dance, to which she nodded yes. The two danced beautifully, and for a few moments, the stage was theirs and theirs alone. Blue couldn't help but snap numerous pictures of the occasion, and Green didn't do anything to stop her.

Finally, it was the scene where Blue took over the ocean and summoned a maelstrom. The sprinkler system went off, but due to a programming error on Emerald's part, the entire audience was drenched as well. Then the air conditioning turned on to simulate wind, which was not a good combination. Ruby mourned the loss of his beautiful costumes much to the annoyance of Silver and Sapphire.

The scene for Yellow and Red to kiss finally came, but the sprinklers were still going strong. Yellow ran up to Red to kiss him when she slipped on a puddle on the floor and crashed into Red, knocking him to the floor. The two of them were blushing profusely, realizing the position they were in. Crystal closed the curtains hastily and finished up, "and they lived happily ever after."

_Darn, my master plan failed all because of my idiot subordinates!_

The actors and actresses met outside, and many of the students and teachers congratulated them on their performance. Blue giggled mischievously when some boys tried to hit on Silver on their way out. But despite the dirty looks her friends were giving her, she could only think of her next great scheme to entertain herself. Besides…she told her friends, Green gave her the idea. The others gave Blue and Green _Hell _for the rest of the night.

**Why did I pick the Little Mermaid? I wanted to do a Disney story. Originally, I wanted to try out Cinderella, but so many people have done that story already. So, I guess I'm trying to be unique here. I also wanted to try Alice in Wonderland, but I figured there wasn't enough romance in it for Blue to pick it. Anyways, please review! And as always, I hope you enjoyed!**

**And PS: Do you think the Sinnoh dorm should eventually be added? Please let me know in your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's been a while since I've uploaded. Sorry, about that. I've been having tech problems…again. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And again, I do not own any part of Pokemon.**

Sixth period was usually the part of the day that the school was half-dead. But the teachers never seemed to notice that their students were always falling asleep in their class. But right now, all eyes were glued to the front of the class when Mr. Blaine announced what was going to be happening in class. The man may have been old, but he still had spirit. He'd better be careful, because the last time he got too involved in one of his experiments, he ended up burning off his moustache.

"Yes yes, you're all on your way to becoming young men and women, and eventually, you'll all get married…I hope. So it's important that you all learn what it means to be a couple. I'm going to do a random drawing here, and all of you will be partnered into teams of two. For the next week…you will be a married couple…so let's have at it."

Immediately, the air filled with tension. This was a new part of the curriculum. Blue scanned the room and noticed Red and Yellow nervously share a glance. Meanwhile, Green was still halfway asleep, and behind him, Gold was giving all the girls in the class his trademark grin, with Silver looking on nervously.

"Alright now, the first pair is…Red and Yellow!"

Red sighed in relief and put his arm around Yellow, who broke out into a blush. Blue turned to give her a wink, which only made her blush even more.

"I'm sure you two will be great parents, good luck on the assignment!" Fortunately, Mr. Blaine turned around to select the next group before he could see their embarrassed reaction.

"Our next group shall be…Gold and Silver!"

At this, Silver jolted. _Wait, why am I being paired with a boy? Not that I mind…I mean Gold's nice. He's kind of a pervert, but he's really sweet. And cute too. Wait, what am I thinking?_ He then turned to see Blue smiling at him. Of course, he should have known. With her influence, no one outside of their group was even aware of Silver's true gender, not even the teachers. He was too preoccupied to even even notice that his "husband's" grin had grown even wider.

"Our next couple…Ruby and Sapphire!"

Sapphire looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, while Ruby only smiled at her calmly. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder, but she merely shoved him away, knocking him to the floor.

"Very nice…good luck with the assignment. And now…Green and Blue!" Blue thought she heard Green give a little groan, but he might as well, she was going to make sure this would not be an easy A for him.

"And finally…let's have Emerald and Crystal!"

The two exchanged a look, and smiled. _I wish it was Gold, but if he's happy with Silver…then I guess…_

"Alright! But first thing's first. It's important to understand that not all relationships work out perfectly. Life will throw randomness at you, so you'll have to be prepared, which is why I've made this!" Mr. Blaine switched a button on his laptop, showing a projection of a giant wheel on the board. Each section of the wheel was labeled differently, with "family", "occupation", "inheritance", and several others being amongst the labels.

"Let's have our new couples come up and spin the wheel!"

**Terrible. Ugh. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kinda low on ideas for this. So, let me know what you guys want me to put the Dexholders through in the next chapter in your reviews. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is, part 2 to the story arc. Please do enjoy the chapter.**

Yellow glanced over at the yellow mouse-like plushy that she and Red were assigned to take care of. She was currently "feeding" it, like how Professor Blaine had instructed her to do so, and she thought back to that day in class.

She and Red had both gotten up to spin the wheel, and after Red had taken a spin, it had landed on "Family".

No one quite knew what exactly that meant, and they watched in anticipation as Professor Blaine enthusiastically ran to the back of the classroom to look for something in the cabinets.

"Yes, yes, very important indeed…family…where did I put that thing now? Ah! Here it is!" And he pulled out an enormous…bin. Now everyone was wondering what was actually _inside_ the bin.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to what 'family' means, so rest assured. Our young couple up here will not be engaging in any…inappropriate activity." Then he turned to Red and Yellow, who had both blushed madly at the last statement. "Red! Yellow! Please come up and select your child!"

The two nervously walked up to the bin to see what was inside…and were relieved to see that its contents were only a bunch of dolls. They were all brightly colored, and all in all, very cute. After rooting through the pile for a few seconds, Red selected the yellow mouse that would be their child.

"Very good choice Red, yes, very nice. That creature right there is called a 'Pikachu' you see. It's quite a popular one."

And so, that's why she was currently in Red and Green's dorm, alone, while he was off serving detention for being tardy one too many times.

But being alone in Red's room, she was now beginning to get bored, so she placed the doll back on the sectional sofa, and got up to explore the dorm. Eventually, she came across the boys' shared bedroom, and stared at the doorknob. _This is where Red keeps his personal things. _Dare she enter the forbidden territory? She knew it was wrong…but all the same, it was so tempting, and she could see that her hand was now on the doorknob, waiting for her to make up her mind.

Then she heard knocking on the door.

"Yellow open up! I just escaped from Pryce's detention room, and he's out looking for me! Let me in!"

The urgency in her friend's voice made her forget about the forbidden territory, and she headed to the door to open up and let her friend in.

"Thank you! Arceus! You have no idea how awful Pryce's detention is, I swear. If he lowered the temperature in his room by another degree, we'd all be frozen over." Yes, the little blonde girl, while never having gotten a detention, had heard horror stories from the others, especially Blue and Silver, what a terrible teacher Pryce was.

"Is Silver here with you?"

"No, he didn't get detention today actually. It was just the usual, Will, Karen, and me, plus Red. I think right now Silver's over in his own dorm with his…husband."

She laughed a bit as she wondered how Gold was treating her little Silver right now. Thinking over it in her mind again, she realized that it might be best to go check on the two.

"Hey Yellow…let's see how Gold and Silver are doing. And bring your child along with you too."

In a few minutes, they were on their way to Gold and Silver's dorm.

"Hey. Blue…weren't you and Green assigned a child as well? What was it called? 'Jigglypuff'? Where is it?"

"Oh yes well…you know, I really need an 'A' on this one project, so I'll be letting Green do all the work on this one." She walked forth leaving an astonished Yellow behind. But there was no time to lecture Blue on her morals, (Would she ever learn?) because at that moment, she flattened herself and her shorter, blonde friend against the wall.

"Shh…listen…do you hear that?"

"Oh Arceus Gold, please…not again. We did that yesterday."

"Come on Silv, I'm just having a little fun is all. It'll be a bit uncomfortable, but if it starts hurting, just let me know."

"Come on Gold, I don't want to-" but then all that could be heard was the grunting noises of the two boys.

"No, Gold, stop, you're hurting me."

At that, Blue burst into the door. What the heck was going on? She then saw Silver on the floor looking rather flustered with his rear facing the air, with Gold looking on nervously, although both were fully clothed. How disappointing. Still she couldn't help but ask-

"What were you two _doing _just now?"

"Oh, just preparing for the physicals next week. You know how tough Chuck is on his students, anyways…what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to wish my little Silvy-chan and her new husband luck on the project. I hope you two will do well." Her sudden honesty didn't help to relieve the awkwardness in the room, so she turned to go get Yellow (who had at some point listening to Gold and Silver, passed out) and headed out of the room.

Meanwhile, over in the Hoenn Dorm, Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, and Emerald were all relaxing in the girls' dorm. Or at least one of them was relaxing.

"Honestly, our dorm is _so drab_. You girls have no idea. I mean, look at _this_. The elegant stitching on these couch pillows, observe the fine embroidery. At least _yours_ wasn't designed by a colorblind."

The other three were just slightly annoyed at Ruby's endless chatter about the fabric used for the curtains or some other frivolous detail.

_I never thought his love of beautiful things could get any more annoying. Why did Professor Blaine have to pair me up with this wimp?"_

"And more importantly," she asked out loud, "why did you have to pick such a girly-looking doll?" And she pointed dramatically to the "Skitty" doll on the table.

"Isn't it cute? I think so. But then again, I don't suppose I can expect too much from a cave girl…" He paid little attention to Sapphire's exasperated sigh. "You know, I think I could design an outfit for this doll to make it cuter than it is even now."

With that, Sapphire lunged out at the boy, looking ready to strangle him. Both Crystal and Emerald had to try to restrain her so that she didn't cause too much bodily harm to Ruby.

_What an interesting relationship these two share_, they both thought to themselves.

Afterwards, Emerald had to drag an unconscious, bleeding Ruby to the Medical Wing. Somehow or another, the Nurse Joy on duty didn't seem to believe the excuse Emerald gave that 'he tripped down the stairs', although she seriously doubted that this little boy was strong enough of causing such trauma.

Anyways, all around the school, in Pryce's freezing cold detention room, the Kanto and Hoenn Dorms, and the Medical Wing, tension was in the air amongst the students as the fateful day in Professor Blaine's class drew nearer.

**Hope this makes up for my short chapter last time. Anyways…you guys all know what I'm going to say next right? Please, please, please! I beg of you, review this chapter. And furthermore, what's Green been up to? Sorry he wasn't here, (neither was Red), but I promise you that they'll get some major screen time soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am so sorry about the 3-month long wait. I just got caught up in my other Pokespecial Survivor project…can I interest anyone? It's actually much more popular than this one. Sorry…it's just that…I assumed no one was interested in this story anymore due to lack of reviews and views in the last few months.**

**Thank you to articity, who reminded me that I have a commitment to make to all those who have chosen to follow and favorite this story. It's nice to know that after three months of hiatus, someone still liked this story enough to ask that I continue it. Thank you again.**

The long-awaited (and somewhat dreaded) day came at last, and one could feel the tension in Professor Blaine's classroom. But the one thing everyone was worried about was that Professor Blaine wasn't there…substituting for him today was Professor Surge.

"Hey! Watts (what's) up?" he boomed. The class stared at him awkwardly trying to ignore his terrible pun. Lieutenant Surge was not only an all-around substitute, but also a handyman, with a fondness for electricity. Rumors circulating the school also implied he was ex-military. But everyone wished that he would stop incorporating is electricity puns into his speech patterns.

"Call me _Lieutenant_ Surge," he thundered, "I'm sure you're all wondering where Blaine is. Well, unfortunately, he had a rather severe incident involving another one of his chemistry projects…yes, he ended up burning off his mustache…again…along with most of his face as well. He'll be out for a short while. Anyways, I'll be taking over his class for the next few days." He then pored over the instructions left to him by Professor Blaine carefully, before angrily crumpling them up and throwing the paper ball into the trash can like a basketball.

"Well those instructions made no sense at all. Quite a shocker really." The class let out a series of loud groans.

"What was that you little Weedles?" Crap, now he was in a bad mood, and everyone was watching to see what their short-tempered instructor would do next. However, the meanness on his face melted away quickly, but his sinister-looking smile wasn't so reassuring.

"Alright then, let's have some fun with this instead." He pulled off his dog tags and started fiddling with the accessory, deep in thought.

"You! Spike-head and ponytail! Come up to the podium!" Lieutenant Surge had never been very good with names, but everyone knew he was referring to Red and Yellow. The two looked up and hesitantly made their way to the front of the class.

"Alright, now…you there…prissy-boy and cavegirl." And the rest of the class was called up in a similar fashion.

"Okay Weedles, since you all chose to exhibit AMP-le insolence, we're going to have to do this the hard way to teach you all some discipline. So…here's how things are going to be. I'm going to ask you all questions about your spouse, and each question will have a designated point value. The spouse has the first chance to answer, and if they cannot, the floor opens up for anyone else for double points. The three teams at the end with the most points get an A, and the rest of you all fail! Got it?"

Of course, everyone thought that was a total Tauros sh*t idea, but no one ever got in Professor Surge's way when he was mad. His classes never did seem to be …and everyone turned their heads to face the one person whom they all worried would provoke their insane instructor even further…Blue, but she only flashed back a sly smile.

_Well…I hope that annoying woman will know what's best for herself and everyone else and shut up for once._

"Anyways…time to bring on the mega-hurts (Hertz)!"

"First question…3 points for Red and Yellow! Yellow! How many girls have confessed to Red this year?"

Ignoring the question, the blonde now had tears welling up in her eyes.

"W-wait. Professor Surge. What kind of question is that anyways? How is that related to-"

"Does the lady have an answer yet? No…then here it is…exactly 11 girls have confessed to Red this school year so far." Before moving on to the next group, he gave Red and evil grin, seeing he now had a depressed Yellow to console.

"Alright…for Ruby and Sapphire! 3 points! Ruby, what are Sapphire's 3 sizes?"

Ruby gave his partner a grin, knowing quite well from all his work with clothing the exact sizes of everyone in the school.

"Ruby…please don't. I'll do whatever you want from me. Just don't announce this in public…"

"Anything, you say?"

"Wha-wait no!" But it was already too late. Her partner was already in a semi-trance, having produced a folder of his containing several new sketches he'd like to see on a certain someone. In his own little world, he didn't respond at all to the question…and Surge decided to continue.

"Let's see if the sparks fly as well with our next couple! Gold and Silver! Gold, what quality does Silver find most attractive about you for 2 points?"

The boy was about to list off everything of his when he noticed his partner reddening in the face. Where was Surge even getting the answers to these questions anyways? There was no way anyone would ever figure out if he lied. He might as well play it safe not to spur any hard feelings between him and Silver.

"Well…it could be my amazing personality, or perhaps my outstanding looks, I wouldn't say no to my quick wits either though. There's just so much stuff about me to love…but I think I'll go with my sexy charm."

"Wrong!" Surge boomed. "The correct answer is-"

But an intimidating glare from Blue cut him off before he could reveal Silver's humiliation.

"Umm…I forgot…but still…no points for you!"

And then, Green refused to answer the question about the time he had accidentally walked in on Blue using the bathroom, mostly because the evil looks she was giving him.

"Shorty!" Surge proclaimed towards Emerald, getting no violent reaction, mainly because he tried to upgrade his gadgets the other day, and the new sound system was malfunctioning every time Surge spoke.

But Surge didn't give a crap as to the excruciating pain Emerald was going through.

"Professor Surge…could you please…quiet down a little?"

Wrong words. Hearing this, Surge grinned and pulled out a megaphone and started screaming into it.

Emerald tried to pay attention to what was happening, but all he could hear was feedback. Finally, Surge decided to excuse Emerald and Crystal when the poor boy fainted.

"And the score is tied," Surge announced, "at zero…well then, let's continue to round two…where…"

And then, the most glorious sound anyone had ever heard rang out through the schools, the bell. Everyone who was still left standing gave out a sigh of relief, as Surge looked to the ground in his defeat.

"Alright…fine…you guys win then," Surge said, "and since you guys all tied…I suppose I have to give you all full credit on this. You know what-?"

But Blue decided to push her luck right there. "HA! IN YOUR FACE SURGE!" She yelled. "That's right! No one gets the best of Blue!"

Surge stared at this girl as if in shock, and Green tried to pull at her to divert her attention. Not wanting to see what would unfold, the others left in a hurry.

"Blue…" Surge barely whispered under his breath. "This…this attitude right here…you're in a lot of trouble young lady…see me after class…"

Green winced and Blue just smiled confidently, signaling to Green to hurry along and catch the others.

**Well…I hope you enjoyed! But please, leave me **_**some**_** reviews…they help me keep on writing. And hey, I'm sorry if I can't update this story as often as you would like. Please, try out my Pokespecial Survivor story…I'm sure if you like this one…you'll love that one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back! Enjoy!**

"Releasing the helium from Professor Blaine's helium tanks, pouring fruit drink mix into the swimming pool, mixing laxatives into the teachers' lounge coffee supply! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Surge demanded, slamming Blue's permanent files down onto the desk between himself and Blue. Also in the room were Green and Counselor Erika.

"Relax Professor Surge," Erika barely whispered. "Your negative energy will only upset the children further…"

"That's not important!" Surge thundered. "Miss Blue here has absolutely no respect for any of the school's staff, property, facility, and mostly, pride. I want her expelled!"

Blue turned to Erika, giving her the best innocent smile she could conjure up.

Erika took another sip of her tea and thought for a few moments, her eyes closed, deep in thought. After half a minute passed, the others wondered if she had fallen asleep again. Yes…Counselor Erika had been known to suffer from narcolepsy (a medical condition that spontaneously shuts off the brain causing the person to randomly fall asleep, just in case you didn't know).

"Well…" she thought, "alright, I think I've come up with a solution that will please everyone…Blue, I won't expel you for this."

Blue heaved a grateful sigh of relief, thinking that nothing Erika could say would be so bad.

"But you will have to come in every Monday and Wednesday after school for counseling sessions for a not yet decided amount of time."

Blue continued nodding, slightly groaning inwardly about how hard counseling sessions would blow, but she figured this was only fair. Erika was a reasonable woman.

"And…I'm sorry to inform you that you will indefinitely stripped of your position as Student Body President."

At this, Blue felt her heart stop, and she sat bolt upright. Green, who had been zoning out, immediately snapped back into focus as well.

"What?" they both whispered, not sure they had heard correctly.

"Yes," Erika said calmly, nodding her head with a slight smile. "I'm sorry Blue, but we can't have a troublemaker as the President, it's just not setting a good example to the rest of the school." She then turned to Green, who was still trying to process the information. "Lucky for you Green, it looks like you will now be assuming the role of President!"

Erika looked up to see Green's face wasn't exactly…satisfied or happy like she had expected. Green simply looked shocked. Looking at Blue, it was obvious she was mortified. It looked like she was verging on tears at this point, and Green didn't know what to do. Did he want to be the President? Sure. But not if it was going to cause Blue so much pain. He was almost feeling that is was only natural to have Blue lording over him, and for himself to be there just supporting, and being the one to make sure things ran smoothly.

But now, seeing tears forming at Blue's eyes, the world seemed to have flipped over, and Green didn't know what to make of it. He didn't quite know how to reach out to and comfort Blue, and for a moment, he wished Silver was there.

Eventually, he wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to escort Blue out of the room, and he gave the others a text telling them to meet up in Blue's dorm. In his daze, the usually on-top-of-everything Green forgot to even ask Yellow if it was okay first.

*Blue and Yellow's Dorm*

Yellow's face flushed as she looked across the sofa to see Red, with a worried expression on his face. Yellow then turned her attention to some flowers sitting in a vase on the glass coffee table in front of her. She was worried, but she still wished that Red hadn't been the first one to show up at her room. Finally, someone knocked on the door, and Yellow got up, relieved that she wouldn't be alone with Red anymore.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Green, with Blue crying into his shoulder. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly, and Green just muttered a "sorry I didn't ask you earlier." Yellow nodded slowly, then led Green to the living room as Blue pulled herself to the bedroom.

On her way, Blue passed Red, who gave her an awkward wave, which she ignored completely. Well, when Blue passed up an opportunity to tease Red and Yellow about being alone together, then everyone knew that this was really bad.

After a few more seconds, Silver, with a traumatized look on his face, burst through the door. He sure was fast…being the first non-Kanto person to make it.

"Sorry it took me so long," he puffed, out of breath, "some creeps kept trying to ask me out."

Under normal circumstances, Green wouldn't have passed up such a beautifully golden opportunity to make fun of Silver, but the circumstances were far from normal. Silver immediately asked Yellow where Blue was, and slipped away to go see his nee-san. Soon, the rest of them piled in, and nothing seemed quite right. Sapphire looked ready to cry, and Ruby actually wiped his tears on the sleeve of his new cashmere sweater.

"So what do we do?" Crystal finally asked, being the serious type, she figured that there ought to be some course of action to take.

Everyone then turned to look at Green and wait for him to give an order, which he realized sometime after everyone fixed their eyes onto him, and he felt the pressure get to him. It was so much nicer when Blue was the person who was in charge. He never really knew or understood how hard it must be for her to keep the group together.

"Umm…well…" Green thought aloud, not yet having an idea, "I guess…we're just going to have to carry on as usual right? I mean, is there anything we can really do about it right now?"

Everyone nodded their heads "no" in silent agreement, but Silver, who had just returned, overheard Green's short speech, and his face went red with anger.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do about it?" He was now screaming at Green.

"Well…" Green said, not quite willing to take the Hell Silver was about to give him. "What do you suggest?"

"I'll tell you what," the redhead continued, quite enraged. "Think of everything Blue has done for us! We can't just take this laying down!"

"Silvy," a weak voice sounded from the bedroom, and the others turned to see Blue, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red. "It's okay…just listen to Green…I'll be fine...just let me sleep it off."

Silver now had tears welling up in his eyes, as did many others. Sapphire excused herself to the bathroom, and didn't protest a bit when Ruby followed after her.

"Please," Blue said, "Green may be our school's leader now…but my final order for now is that you all not worry yourselves about me, okay? I'll be okay, so there's no use in excessive worry. It'll all be fine in a little while."

Green then stood again and told the others after Blue retreated back to her room that it was now time for everyone to return to their rooms and give Blue some privacy. Holding the door for everyone, he felt a dangerous aura around Silver as he left.

**So how are the gym leaders/teachers? Am I focusing too much on them? Or should I go more into detail about the staff?**  
**And ps: I just want to know what day everyone wants me to upload this. (I use the US Pacific Time Zone btw) I mean...I can't guarantee I'll post one up every time, but when I do post, it'll be on that day. K' then, hope you enjoyed! And feel free to throw in suggestions, because I have no ideas for future chapters.**


End file.
